This invention relates to improvements in paper trays and more particularly to improvements in paper trays for copying machines.
Conventional copying machines, which use copy paper pre-cut into a given size, are provided with a paper tray in dimension suited to that particular size of paper. However, even with paper of the same dimension pre-cut into a given size, side edges of the paper are pressed against the sides of the paper tray, when they are received in the tray, due to the tolerance when cut, to thereby cause inconveniences such as hampering smooth paper feeding, and in the case of small-sized paper, paper is displaced from its position so that it is fed skewed. In order to overcome such inconveniences as noted above, prior inventions advanced the idea of embodying a paper tray, in which side plates on the tray were made adjustable. However, this paper tray suffered from the drawback that side plates must be adjusted every time paper is supplied and thereby rendered the operation time-consuming as well as cumbersome.
This invention overcomes such disadvantages as noted above and with respect to prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,408,064; 3,647,207; 3,664,663; and 3,767,187 and provides a paper tray which is designed so that even if paper should involve irregularities in dimension due to the tolerance of the pre-cut, they would easily be received and positioned to thereby prevent hampering of smooth paper feeding and also to prevent the paper from being displaced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a paper tray with a movable side plate that automatically adjusts for paper skew as it is inserted into a copier.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a paper tray that automatically adjusts for paper skew as well as other paper irregularities.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a paper tray with a movable side plate and an elastic member connected thereto whereby when the tray is inserted into a copier the elastic member cooperating with an actuator on the machine will move the movable side of the tray in order to compensate for paper skew as well as other paper irregularities.